A Entrevista II
by Paty-kon-chan
Summary: Uma seção de entrevistas com os Personagens de Naruto! Ultimo cap on! T.T Entrevista com Jiraya e Orochimaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de mais nada nem Naruto, nem Cavaleiros do Zodíaco me pertence, e se pertencesse não faria sucesso.**

Atenção aviso importante: Se você gosta do Sasuke é melhor nem ler, eu não me responsabilizarei por danos!

**A apresentadora entra toda enfaixada:** E aqui estamos nós com mais um de nosso programa de entrevistas!

Envy levanta uma plaquinha escrito aplausos e o povo do auditório aplaude.

**Apresentadora:** Obrigada pelos aplausos! hoje entrevistaremos um dos personagens da série mais famosa de todos os tempos: Naruto!

Naruto entra sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Envy levanta novamente a plaquinha e o povo aplaude. Se senta em uma das cadeiras e acena pro povo.

**Hinata na platéia:** Ele está tão feliz n////n

**Sakura:** Está mesmo! E Por que essa mulher ta toda enfaixada? O.õ

**Naruto olha a apresentadora e pergunta:** Por que você está toda enfaixada? O.O

**Povo da platéia e apresentadora:** Gota

**Apresentadora:** Não vamos entrar em detalhes ¬¬... Vamos as perguntas! Mas antes o nosso convidado surpresa... O.O Puxx qxx Paxx! Produção! Convidado surpresa de novo! Já não bastou o que aconteceu da ultima vez? Ó.Ò

**Carinha da Produção:** Eu sei mas nossos picos de audiência ultrapassaram a da Globo n.n

**Apresentadora:** Eu mereço... Está bem que entre o nosso convidado surpresa! O cara mais EMO da História, o mais chato e irritante Sasuke Uchiha ¬¬!

**Garotas na platéia:** Lindoooooo!!!!!! Tesãããããããã!!!!!!!!

Naruto se deprime no cantinho. Sasuke entra e dá um sorriso convencido. Apresentadora vomita.

**Apresentadora:** Ta vamos começar logo com isso! Naruto! Pergunta pra ti! Por que você age tão idiotamente no anime e no mangá não?

**Naruto:** Isso é porque eles resolveram que eu não era burro o suficiente e decidiram me deixar pior... E pra levantar mais ainda a popularidade do persona favorito do autor... ¬¬ olha Sasuke de canto.

Apresentadora e o resto do povo**: O.O**

**Naruto:** E além disso toda série tem o personagem principal como idiota e como eu sou o principal era necessário eu ser idiota... T.T

**Apresentadora e o resto do povo:** O.O'''

**Apresentadora: **Errrr não fica triste não! Muita gente A-M-A esse seu jeito de ser! n.n'

**Sasuke**: Fale por você...

Apresentadora e Naruto ¬¬.

**Apresentadora:** Ok Sasuke você é EMO? – leva uma sapatada

**Sasuke:** Não ¬¬

**Apresentadora:** Sei... e você Sasuke, não se cansa desse papo de vingador não? E mate uma curiosidade geral: Como você vai restaurar seu clã se você despreza todas as meninas que te amam?

**Sasuke:** Bom, eu não me canso não porque eu sou o melhor e esse papo de vingador me rende muitas fãs! – gota geral – e sobre restaurar meu clã, sempre tem a Sakura, quando eu voltar da minha vingança ela me receberá de braços abertos! – da um sorriso convencido

Apresentadora torna a vomitar e a Sakura na platéia diz:

**Sakura:** Ele me ama S2!!!!!!

**Hinata:** _Sakura-chan eu a-acho q-que e-ele não g-g-gosta de você..._

**Apresentadora:** O.k. Naruto, como você se sentiu ao descobrir que Sasuke preferiu ir embora com o Orochimaru, do que ficar junto a vocês?

**Naruto:** Pense em seu melhor amigo. Você gosta muito dele. Então ele vai embora esfregando na sua cara que você não vale nada. COMO VOCÊ SE SENTIRIA!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

**Apresentadora se encolhe no canto:** Muito mau... – _acho que vou morrer hoje -.-' _- Muito bem cara, agora me responda: Você o perdoaria por tudo o que ele fez?

**Naruto:** ... Talvez. Se ele realmente se mostrasse arrependido e pedisse desculpas...

**Sasuke:** Eu nunca pedirei desculpa pra você dobe... mesmo por EU ter a razão!

**Naruto:** Ò.Ó Ora seu... Resegan!!! – parte pra cima do Sasuke, que sai voando de cima da cadeira. Sasuke parte pra cima do Naruto e os dois saem rolando pelo chão. Sakura corre pro palco e Hinata após hesitar vai também pro montinho.

**Apresentadora:** Comerciais! Puxx que Paxx!!!! – salta no montinho

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso no Bar da Boa

Hades: ai eu fui chamado de corno em rede nacional T.T

Vagener Souza (eu sei que é Moura, mas vamos evitar processos n.n): Sabe o que você precisa?

Hades: O que?

Vagener Souza: Traz a boa pra ele!

Hades toma um gole e sorrir: Traz a boa pra todo mundo!

Povo do Bar: Aewwwwwww

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O programa volta ao ar e aparece Naruto e Sasuke com três galos na cabeça cada um, e Sasuke sendo amparado por Sakura e a apresentadora com um dos olhos roxos...

**Apresentadora:** Valeu Hinata! n.n – seus ataques com o Byakuga foram ótimo!

**Hinata:** O-o-obrigada n//////n

**Naruto:** Ela tem razão Hinata foram perfeitos! n.n Derrubou o Sasuke teme!

Hinata desmaia. Naruto e o resto do povo ficam com gotas.

**Carinha da produção:** Errrrr desculpa, mas estamos no ar!

**Apresentadora:** Já? O.o ok! – Sasuke recupera a Consciência e Hinata também. Ela e Sakura saem do palco e Sasuke se senta meio tonto.

**Apresentadora:** Vamos continuar! Naruto, todos sabem que você tem uma queda pela Sakura – Hinata se deprime no cantinho – mas nos diga... De quem você realmente gosta?

**Naruto o//////o:** Ooooo bem eu gosto de uma garota sim, mas ela não gosta de mim, e não é a Sakura...

**Sasuke:** E quem iria gostar de você dobe? – Hinata se levanta e joga um sapato no Sasuke e o acerta no nariz.

**Todo mundo:** O.O

**Sakura:** H-Hinata... O.O

**Hinata:** CALE A BOCA SEU ESTÚPIDO, QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FALAR DO NARUTO-KUN DESSE JEITO? Ò.Ó EU O AMO E ELE É BEM MELHOR DO QUE VOCÊ SEU EMO!!!

**Todos do estúdio:** O.O

**Naruto:** H-Hinata... O.O

**Hinata:** N-Naruto-kun... n////n

**Naruto:** n////n eu te amo sabia? – Hinata desmaia e Naruto vai acudi-la

**Sasuke sangrando:** Bala ferio, ezes bois zi merezem... - Sakura vai até o Sasuke e diz:

**Sakura com a mão no rosto do Sasuke:** Sasuke...

**Sasuke com um sorriso convencido:** Diga Sakura

**Sakura:** Você é... um idiota sabia n.n – dá um murro que faz Sasuke voar longe.

**Platéia:** Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Hinata já acordada e abraçada com o Naruto que sorria:** É isso ai Sakura! n.n

**Apresentadora:** Eu sei que isso não é da minha conta mas... você não gostava dele? o.õ

**Sakura:** Fala sério ele realmente acha que depois de eu ter me humilhado tanto por ele e ele me desprezado o tempo todo eu ainda ia ficar esperando ele? Nem a pau!

**Apresentadora:** Bem então chegamos ao fim de mais um de nossos programas! Tchau Brasil e obrigada pela audiência!

**Sasuke todo quebrado:** pela ai, gomo eu figo?

**Apresentadora:** ¬¬ Morra! Segurança!

**Ikki:** AVÊ FÊNIX – Sasuke sai voando pela janela.

**Apresentadora:** Tchau Brasil!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olá! 1ª fic de Naruto então se você ler... Reviews? n.n

XD Até mais e obrigada a quem ler isso!

Para melhor entendimento do porque Hades ser chamado de corno leia a minha outra fic, A Entrevista.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de mais nada, nem Naruto nem Cavaleiros do zodíaco me pertence e se pertencesse não faria tanto sucesso.**

Obs: É que eu sou burra e esqueci de dizer antes mas as falas em itálico são pensamentos.

Obs 2: As falas da Sakura (ou pensamento), os que estão entre parênteses são as falas da inner.

Obs 3: É um Neji e Tenten (ou tentativa de um -.-'), não se se está bom, não tenho nenhuma experiência com eles.

Obs 4: Como eu sou adora fazer os outros apanharem, se tiver alguém que você adorariam ver se dando mal, me avisem que eu farei ele ser o próximo a lever um ave fênix! n.n

Obs 5: Como se faz para formatar o texto deixando espaço nas linhas hein? Boto vinte linhas puladas no Word e esse infeliz não pula nenhuma -.-'

Obs 6: Reviews? – alguém grita: Cala a boca Porxx – ta parei, vamos a fic -.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A apresentadora entra no estúdio sem as faixas mais com vários cortes se cicatrizando e o povo do auditório aplaude

**Hidan na platéia:** Por Jasim-sama! (como se escreve hein?) ela é parente sua Kakuso? o.õ

**Kakuso**: Não sei deve ser... Será que ela também é zumbi? O.O

**Apresentadora:** Olá Brasil! Voltamos com o nosso programa e hoje continuaremos a entrevistar os personagens de naruto! Hoje entrevistaremos um dos galãs do anime: Neji!

**Platéia:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Neji entra com sua costumeira expressão e se senta em uma das cadeiras.

**Apresentadora n.n:** E o nosso segundo convidado é Rock Lee!

**Lee entra todo sorridente e grita:** Estou na TV Gai - sensei! n.n

**Platéia:** silencio mortal seguido de gotas – Lee ao ver isso se deprime no cantinho.

**Apresentadora com gota:** Bom vamos dar início a nossa entrevista! Neji, como você se sente ao ser o primeiro dos que prestaram o exame chunnin a se tornar um Jonnin?

**Neji:** Bom realmente muito bom, assim eu provei a todos que sou realmente forte principalmente para a família principal!

**Apresentadora:** Que bom! n.n Lee, que raios é esse tal de fogo da juventude hein? O.o

**Lee com os olhos brilhando:** Sabe é uma espécie de força interior que nos leva a ficar mais fortes sabe?

**Apresentadora:** A sim entendi – tinha pensado merda – Bom Neji agora vamos falar de lutas: Como foi perder para o Naruto? – uma Kunai passa raspando pela apresentadora.

**Apresentadora:** O.O'

**Neji:** Não vou mentir foi uma vergonha porque... É praticamente impossível eu perder! 8D

**Estúdio inteiro:** gota

**Apresentadora:** O.k, o.k – cada maluco que me aparece -.- - bem Lee, a sua luta com o Gaara foi uma das mais emocionantes que teve, mas como você se sentiu ao perder daquele jeito? Gostaria de ter uma revanche?

**Lee:** Não deu pra mim sentir nada fiquei desacordado por dias... depois que acordei fiquei em depressão profunda... Mas depois fiz que nem o Gai sensei! Estava disposto a continuar treinando para um dia superar o meu rival:D

**Platéia e apresentadora:** T.T

**Gaara se levanta na platéia e diz:** Paft! Acha que pode me vencer? Quer uma revanche aqui e agora? - A Areia se levanta atrás dele.

**Apresentadora e Platéia:** O.O'

**Lee:** Uou já é! – se aquecendo – mesmo porque sempre tem luta nesse programa! 8D

**Apresentadora para Lee**: ¬¬

**Apresentadora para Gaara:** Esperem! Vocês não podem lutar em outro lugar não? O.O

**Gaara com olhar mortal**: Claro como queira...

**Platéia decepcionada:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T

**Convidados, Gaara e Apresentadora:** Gota gigante

**Apresentadora:** Vamos continuar! – _cara acho que hoje não tem luta aqui graças a Deus! _– Neji temos uma acusação muita séria contra você! Como você se defende da acusação de ter usado o Byakugan para espionar as meninas na casa de banho que fica escondida no meio da floresta hein?

**Neji:** O///////O o q-que?

**Garotas da vila que assistiam o programa em casa:** O.O

**Tenten, Sakura, Hinata e Naruto (sim eles estavam na platéia):** Ò.Ó

**Neji e apresentadora ao ver a cara dos quatro**: O.O'''

Pensamentos:

**Neji:** _"como ela descobriu isso é impossivel! Mas foi um acidente caramba... To ferrado! T.T"_

**Apresentadora:** _"de novo briga de novo que porrxT.T... Quando eu pegar o infeliz que fez essas perguntas vai ta fudixx..."_

**Tenten:** _Como o Neji ousou fazer isso! Agora ele ta fudixx na minha mão!_

**Sakura:** _Miserável, desgraçado, ainda se fosse o Sasuke... (Inner: Para com isso esquece esse mala) Tem razão n.n Vamos matar o Neji e depois vamos a caça 8D (É assim que se fala:D)_

**Hinata:** _Nee-san você realmente fez isso? EU VOU TE MATAR SEU FILHO DA PUXX!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Hinata (fala normal):** não acredito q-que e-ele tenha f-feito isso!

**Naruto (pensamento):** _Você olhou a Hinata?! Ousou olhar ela "toda"? ò.ó Tu tá morto Neji!_

Fim dos pensamentos

Os quatro olham Neji que devolve o olhar com medo

**Naruto:** Resegan!

**Hinata:** Byakugan!

Tenten abre um pergaminho que sai um monte de armas.

Sakura não diz nada mas concentra todo seu chakra na mão

Ele partem pra cima de Neji

Neji levanta as mãos e grita feito uma mulherzinha

Lee e a platéia está de óculos 3d comendo pipoca

**Apresentadora que batia a cabeça na parede grita:** Comerciais, Comerciais pelo amor de Deus!

**Hidan na platéia:** Não fale de Deus dessa maneira! Ò.ó – parte pra cima da apresentadora

**Kakuso:** Hidan! Você não vai machucar minha possível parenta! – parte pra cima de Hidan

**Apresentadora:** Comerciais! Comerciais! Segurançaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! T.T

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OBS: as falas em itálico são do narrador

_Você já os viu antes..._

Aparece um bando de EMOS entrando por uma porta com um bando de garotas gritando histéricas

_Você já conhece seus integrantes..._

Entra em palco um bando de EMOS cada um em um instrumento

_Agora você poderá ouvi-los ao vivo..._

Aparece Sasuke que começa a cantar

"Entre socoes e chutões a saída!

É voar pela janela!

Se não está bom resista!

Pode-se sofrer mais..."

_NX UCHIHA! Em curta temporada no Caro Hallas! Com seu novo Hit "Socoes e Chutões"! Não percam!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O Programa volta o ar; Neji está milagrosamente inteiro, mas não se pode dizer o mesmo de Hidan que recebeu todos os golpes. Kakuso aparece em cena levando o que sobrou de Hidan em uma sacola. Tenten e Sakura estão ilesas, mas Hinata está meia congelada e Hyoga está a ajudando a se descongelar. Naruto esta sendo reanimado por Sakura, pois recebeu um ave fênix no meio das fuças. A apresentadora está sentada em sua cadeira segurando os braços e balançando pra frente e para trás repetindo "Apresentadora is a good girl!"

**Hyoga:** Já acabei aqui, vamos Ikki! Os dois saem do palco e cada um volta ao seu lugar.

**Apresentadora ainda meia grogue:** Podemos continuar? Bom Lee, o Gai é algum parente seu? Você realmente se parecem! O.õ

**Lee O.O:** Sabe nunca pensei nessa possibilidade! Mas nos parecemos tanto porque eu quero ser igual a ele e... – interrompido do Neji

**Neji: **Como você descobriu sobre aquilo hein? Era praticamente impossível descobrir!

**Hades na platéia:** É verdade! Como você... você descobriu que... Buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa! Buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa! Buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa! Por que Perséfone?! Por que você tinha que me trair!!!!!

**Todos do estúdio sem exceção:** O.O''''

**Apresentadora O.O':** Bom n-não sou eu quem d-descobre isso! É o meu assistente, pergunte a ele! – ouve-se um barulho de carro saindo em alta velocidade.

**Hades e Neji:** Filho da Puxx!

**Apresentadora:** Traira! T.T

**Hades:** Deixa pra lá T.T! Preciso de uma boa:D – sai do estúdio

**Todos ali presentes:** O.O'''''''''''''''' (muitas gostas não?)

**Apresentadora:** Perai! Quer dizer que você adimite?! O.õ

**Neji:**... Sim.

**Tenten:** O que!!!! Como você pode?!ò.ó

**Lee:** pessoal...

**Neji:** Foi sem querer eu não sabia que era uma casa de banho!

**Platéia:** UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM :D

**Lee:** pessoal...

**Neji:** é verdade! Ò.ó

**Tenten segurando uma kunai e apontando para o Neji:** Se isso for realmente verdade o que você estava fazendo lá afinal? Ò.ó

Lee se deprime no cantinho e segura uma pláquinha de ignorado

**Neji:** é que... eu estava seguindo uma garota! Eu queria saber aonde ela ia sempre...

**Tenten:** Aé? Sei!

**Apresentadora:** pessoal...

**Neji:** Quer mesmo saber! Eu estava seguindo ela porque eu queria dizer algo a ela! Mas não consegui! Então eu a segui para esperá-la! Ò.ó

**Apresentadora:** Pessoal...

**Tenten ligeiramente magoada:** Aé? Então diga quem é a garota hein?

Apresentadora se senta com o Lee e segura também uma pláquinha de ignorado. Neji suspira e caminha até Tenten e diz:

**Neji:** Era você a garota! É que... eu queria dizer que... eu gosto muito de você!n////n

**Tenten:** O////O Ne-Neji... – Neji abaixa a cabeça e Tenten segura seu queixo erguendo-a. Lhe dá um selinho e diz: Eu também gosto muito de você! – Neji segura sua mão e os dois saem do estudio

**Platéia, apresentadora e Lee:** T.T

**Apresentadora:** Bom Lee, eu sinto muito mais o nosso tempo acabou e... Tchau Brasil obrigada pela audiência! Fui! T.T

Lee: Tudo bem T.T Eu só me deprimo por eu ser o único encalhado do time agora... Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Apresentadora com uma gota enorme:** Tchau Brasil até o nosso próximo programa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de mais nada nem Naruto, nem Cavaleiros do Zodioco me pertence e se pertencesse não faria tanto sucesso.**

Obs: Gente nada contra EMOS!

Obs 2: Vai ser Sakura e S. Quem é o S? Leia para descobrir:D

Obs 3: Sasuke vai apanhar aqui de novo! (dando saltinhos de alegria)

Obs 4: Eu gosto do Haku! ADORO ELE! ELE É MUITO FOFO! Ele está na fic, e eu curti um pouquinho com ele, mas eu gosto dele ta?

Obs 5: As frases em itálico são pensamentos.

Obs 6: Querem ver alguém sendo espancando? Alguma sugestão de casal ou para a fic? Podem mandar!

Obs 7: Não é nada e só para pedi reviews! – leva uma pedrada – ta parei u.u

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A apresentadora entra, nova em folha e diz: **Olá Brasil! Estamos de volta com o nosso programa de entrevista!

**Platéia:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Hidan todo remendado diz:** É Kakuso acho que ela não é sua parenta não...

**Kakuso:** É T.T To sozinho de novo... – se deprime no cantinho

**Hidan:** O.O nossa...

**Apresentadora:** Hoje entrevistaremos... Sakura! – Platéia aplaude e Sakura entra e senta parecendo preocupada.

**Apresentadora:** E o nosso segundo convidado éééééééé Haku!

Haku entra ligeiramente corado e sorri docilmente. As mulheres na platéia e alguns homens desmaiam. Sakura o olha surpresa.

**Apresentadora n.n:** Sakura você parece nervosa! Quer nos contar o que houve?

**Sakura:** Bom sabe o que é? É que sempre que alguém participa do seu programa, alguém sai arrebentado ou traumatizado!

**Apresentadora:** O.O Como assim? ¬¬ - Haku olha de Sakura para a apresentadora.

Sakura levanta um quadro enumerado e começa a explicar:

**Sakura:** Vamos as explicações:

**1º:**Naruto anda socando qualquer um que olhe para a Hinata!

**Naruto na platéia grita para um homem que se virou para traz para pedir pipoca:** TA CANTANDO MINHA NAMORADA É? ò.ó – seus olhos começam a ficar vermelhos

**O Homem:** N-não é q-que eu s-ó-ó q-queria c-com... – Naruto da um murro no homem que desmaia.

**Hinata:** Naruto! Eu te amo sabia? n.n

**Todos:** O.O

**Apresentadora:** O.O errrr – Haku começa a suar frio e fica seriamente preocupado

**Sakura:** Ainda não acabei!

**2º** A Hinata anda me dando medo! Depois do seu ultimo programa ela e as garotas da vila cercaram o Neji e olha o que fizeram com ele! – Mostra uma foto ampliada do Neji todo quebrado e cheios de aparelhos internado na CTI

**Apresentadora:** O.O' – Haku está definitivamente assustado e começa a olhar pros lados procurando uma saída.

**3º** Seu segurança invadiu a casa do Sasuke-emo e o jogou pela janela!

**Apresentadora:** O.O'''' – _Ikki, não era para atirá-lo da janela..._

**4º** O Lee virou um tarado anda dando em cima de todas as garotas da vila... E de alguns homens também... ù.ú - Haku começa a sair de fininho.

**Apresentadora:** O.O''''''''''''

**5º** O Hades, veja bem quem é, Hades! Se tornou um viciado em cerveja e está escrevendo letras de pagode!

**Apresentadora:** O.O''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Que? Mas... Haku! Volta aqui! Ò.ó – Haku sai correndo para fora do estúdio.

**Apresentadora:** T.T

**Apresentadora:** Espera um pouquinho! Ò.Ó Se você está assim então por que veio para cá?

**Sakura:** É porque sempre tem alguém desencalhando! Quem sabe não sou a próxima? 8D

**Apresentadora:** ¬¬

Haku entra correndo no estúdio e se senta na cadeira.

**Apresentadora:** Ué? Voltou por que? O.õ

**Haku ofegante:** É que eu #puf# dei de cara com o Lee #puf# e ele me passou uma cantada #puf#

**Estúdio inteiro:** O.O

**Haku:** mas ai eu disse que era homem #puf# e ele disse que não ligava! O.O

**Estúdio inteiro:** O.O'''

**Apresentadora:** Caralxx! A coisa ta feia! O.O

**Apresentadora:** Bem vamos começar logo a entrevista! –_ cara mais que coisa -.-_ - Haku! Você é muito fofo sabia? Muitas pessoas amam esse seu jeito de ser! Por que essa postura de não violência hein?

**Haku n///n:** Bom, acho que as pessoas não precisam lutar para resolver todas as coisas! Se possível não mataria ninguém, acho que tudo pode ser resolvido se as pessoas parassem de usar os punhos para resolver seus problemas.

**Estúdio:** T.T

**Apresentadora:** T.T Sabe você conhece o Shun, cavaleiro de Andrômeda? Ele se parece muito com você em relação a isso.

**Haku:** Sim eu já ouvi falar mais adoraria poder conhecê-lo um dia!

**Apresentadora n.n:** Talvez ele apareça no próximo programa! Quem sabe vocês não se encontram?

**Haku:** n.n

**Apresentadora:** Bom vamos lá! Sakura pergunta para você... ¬¬ - Sakura dormia na poltrona e chega babava. Haku a cutuca de leve e ela acorda.

**Sakura o///o:** Desculpe... :D O que foi que você disse:D

**Apresentadora ¬¬:** Bom tenho uma pergunta para você! Por que você antes dos 15 anos nunca fez nada que prestasse em suas missões? (Gente eu só li o mangá ta? As temporadas que são fora do mangá eu não conheço)

**Sakura:** i.i Bom deve ser porque o autor é um Filho da PuXX de um machista miserável, que só me faz ficar correndo atrás do Sasuke-emo ¬¬

**Apresentadora:** O.O Nossa... – _Se continuar assim o autor vai me processar _T.T – Bom... com falando no EMO, por que você decidiu parar de correr atrás dele?o.õ Sua atitude surpreendeu a todos sabia?

**Sakura ¬¬:** Imagine alguém que você gosta muito...

**Apresentadora:** _Vai sobrar pra mim..O.O_

**Sakura:** Você o ama mais do que a sua vida. COMO VOCÊ AGIRIA SE ELE TE INSULTASSE SEMPRE QUE TE VÊ HEIN? SE ELE SEMPRE PISASSE NOS SEUS SENTIMENTOS COMO SE FOSSEM NADA?! VOCÊ CONTINUARIA INSISTINDO NESSA DROGA DE CARA?! NÂO NESSA VIDA! Ò.Ó

**Apresentadora:** _é sobrou pra mim -.-_ - Sabe você está certa! Nenhuma mulher deve ser tratada assim!

**Sakura n.n: **Que bom que você me entende! – Nessa hora a porta do estúdio é aberta e entra Sasuke todo machucado e grita:

**Sasuke:** Sakura! Você não pode me abandonar! Você é do meu fã clube! Você é minha!

**Sakura:** ¬¬

**Lee entra atrás dele e diz:** Quem você pensa que é para falar da Sakura desse jeito?! Ò.Ó

**Apresentadora esfregando os olhos:** vai ter briga de novo, de novo...

**Sasuke:** Cale a boca sobrançelhudo encalhado!

**Lee:** Ò.Ó

Haku resolve ir para a platéia que estava comendo pipoca e fazendo apostas.

**Sakura se levanta e grita:** CALE A BOCA SASUKE-EMO!!! EU NÂO SOU

SUA PORRX!!!

**Sasuke:** CALE A BOCA SUA TESTUDA IRRITANTE! VOCÊ É PIOR DO QUE ESSE BEATLES DE QUINTA!!!

**Apresentadora:** FUDEX! – Sakura avança para bater no Sasuke

**Lee:** FURACÃO DA FOLHA – bate no Sasuke

**Hades:** QUEM É VOCÊ PARA FALAR DO MEU COMPANHEIRO DE BOA? Ò.Ó – Parte para cima do Sasuke

Sasuke no meio do montinho sem querer olha para a Hinata

**Naruto:** COMO VOCÊ OUSA OLHAR A HINATA SEU VERME!ò.ó RESEGAN – parte para o montinho

**Hinata:** COMO VOCÊ OUSA MACHUCAR MEU NAMORADO SEU EMO MISERAVEL?! BYAKUGAN! – salta para o montinho.

**Sasori:** COMO VOCÊ OUSA OFENDER A SAKURA? – Salta para o montinho

**Apresentadora:** COMERCIAIS, SEGURANÇA! O.Õ Caramba! O Sasori?... A porrx vou almoçar...– joga o bloquinho de perguntas para o alto e sai do estúdio e na mesma hora entra Ikki e Hyoga

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Começa a tocar a musiquinha do jornal da Rede TV no fundo e aparece **Kankuro** atrás de uma mesa de terno e gravata e diz:

- Atentado na casa do vocalista da Banda NX Uchiha! O Vocalista foi arremessado pela janela!

**Temari** aparece usando um terninho feminino e diz:

- Linchamento público na Vila de Konoha! Neji, do clã Hyuga foi espancando até a chegada das ambulâncias!

**Kankuro:** Maiores detalhes, no nosso jornal das 8 até lá!

Jornal Suna!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O Programa volta ao ar e Sasuke está sendo carregado na maca pelos para-médicos para fora do estúdio, mas estes escorregam no chão congelado por Hyoga e caem em cima do Sasuke. (To começando a ficar com pena dele...) O resto do povo está inteiro, exceto Sasori que perdeu o braço.

**Apresentadora que estava na platéia comendo quentinha:** Acabou? Valeu rapazes! n.n

**Ikki:** Sem problemas! A propósito aqui está a conta do hospital – entrega o papelzinho para a apresentadora

**Apresentadora ao ver a conta:** O.O – _meu salário T.T_

Ikki e Hyoga saem, Sakura e Haku volta para o lugar, Sasori encontra seu braço, Hades e Lee saem para ir ao bar da boa!

**Haku:** Puxa! O.O É por isso que esse programa dá IBOPE!

**Apresentadora ligeiramente deprimida:** É pois é... Vamos continuar a entrevista... u.u Bom...Haku, sem querer ofender, você não se incomoda em se parecer com mulher? E você gosta de alguém?

**Haku:** Não ofendeu! n.n Na verdade não me incomodo gosto de ser assim! E bom estou solteiro mas espero algum dia encontrar alguém...

**Mulheres na platéia e alguns homens:** Ele é tão fofo S2!

**Sakura:** Foi por isso que você voltou né? 8D

**Haku** **o////o:** N-não... :)

**Apresentadora:** _ninguém vem aqui para ser entrevistado brincadeira_

_-.-_ - Bem Sakura, como se sentiu ao derrotar um membro da Akatsuki?

**Sakura:** Bom, foi uma surpresa!

**Apresentadora:** o.õ Surpresa? Como assim? Não confia nas suas habilidades?

**Sakura:** Não é isso ¬¬ É que eu pensei que o autor ia me fazer perder e o Naruto viria me salvar, como sempre foi... ¬¬

**Estúdio inteiro:** O.O'

**Apresentadora:** Caramba... – _definitivamente vou ser processada_

**Sasori na platéia:** Mas você não me matou... Estou bem vivo!

**Sakura:** Bom o Haku também tinha morrido... Falando nisso que ressuscitou vocês hein? O Orochimaru está morto!

**Orochimaru:** kukukuku... estava morto! Kabuto me ressucitou!

**Sakura:** Você vai querer o Sasuke ainda? ¬¬

**Orochimaru:** Vou! Vai me impedir?

**Sakura:** Eu não! Pode levar! Quer ajuda para seqüestrá-lo do hospital:D

**Orochimaru e pláteia:** O.O

Haku e a apresentadora jogam copas.

**Sasori:** Seria ótimo! Você vem mesmo com a gente? 8D

**Sakura:** n///////////n (a testa dela e grande XD) A-adoraria!

**Orochimaru:** Já é:D

Apresenadora, Haku, Hidan e Kakuso ainda jogavam copas.

**Sasori:** Sakura... Podemos conversar a sós? – sorrindo maliciosamente

**Sakura:** o////////////o clã-claro... n//////////////n

Haku, Hidan, apresentadora, Kakuso, Naruto e Hinata jogavam copas ainda.

**Kakuso:** Então você não é minha parenta?

**Apresentadora:** Sinto muito mais não! Foi o Hades quem me fatiou daquele jeito... Gastei mó grana em tratamento -.-

**Kakuso:** Tudo bem... GANHEI! – pega o dinheiro das apostas

**Todos que estavam ali menos Kakuso:** merda!

Sasori se aproxima de Sakura e diz algo em sua orelha que a faz corar muito, muito mesmo.

**Platéia:** UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM :D

**Eles saem de mãos dadas e a Apresentadora arrasada por perder mais dinheiro diz:** Bom nosso tempo acabou! Tchau Brasil, obrigada pela audiência!... Ei Kakuso! Ò.Ó Quero revanche! To precisando de grana! – _se continuar assim vou falir... -.-_

**Kakuso:** já é! Mais grana pra mim!8D

**Todos ali no estúdio:** gota

**Apresentadora: **Tchau Brasil! Fiquem agora com a nossa telenovela! Até o próximo programa!

Fim!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bom povinho mais um cap! Puxa os capítulos estão crescendo! Muito obrigada pelos reviwes (ainda vou descobrir como se escreve isso -.-)

Nanykrm: Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste do novo capitulo!

lucia almeida Martins: Realmente, Neji é um sem vergonha! XD Sério será que ele já fez isso alguma vez? O.õ

yue-chan: Sim o Neji tinha que apanhar! A Hinata não disse nada mas organizou um linchamento nele! O.Õ Hauhauhauhauhau "Fornalha da Juventude" foi ótimo, adorei! Se bem que é verdade -.-... E valeu não tem jeito mesmo sempre tem briga... mas dessa vez eu não me feri! - Pose do Lee – leva uma sapatada – ta parei, o Ikki quer falar com ti perai!

**Ikki:** Eu errei o alvo era para acertar, a rosadinha ¬¬, e pode deixar que eu entregrei a encomenda! 8D

**Brunotop Wealey:** Cara que bom que você gosta! Nunca pensei que faria tanto sucesso! E você tem razão o Ikki é ótimo!

**Ana Haku-chan:** Pode deixar o Lee vai voltar ao normal e desencalhar! – bem pelo menos eu acho -.- - e valeu por corrigir! Quanto ao Haku e o Shun se encontrarem, vou tentar por no próximo programa ok?

**Aldrey-chan:** Não tem de que! Espero que tenha gostado!

**xxXMari-chanXxx:** Hauhauhauhauhauhauhau valeu mesmo! "avê  
fênix no roteirista de humor da globo e bora colocar vc no lugar xD" Muito Obrigada Mesmo! Bom acho que a 1 não ficou muito boa, primeira fic sabe? Mas que bom você gostou!

Puxa quantas pessoas add a fic e a mim nos favoritos T.T Puxa valeu gente! Que bom que vocês estão gostando tanto! Juro nunca pensei que faria sucesso!


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de mais nada, nem Naruto, nem cavaleiros do Zodíaco me pertence e se pertence não faria tanto sucesso e todos eles seriam homens palitos XD.**

Olá pessoal – se desvia de pedras, frutas, kunais, churikeins e tiros – antes de tudo eu queria pedir desculpas! GOMEM T.T O motivo da demora é que meu seqüestrou meu modem, teclado, monitor, mause e afins... Por tanto... desculpem!

Obs 1: Desculpem os erros não tenho beta, na realidade nunca entendi muito bem o que é isso -.- (Envy: É por que você é burra e tem preguiça de pesquisar / Eu: Vai atormentar o Ed vai...)

Obs 2: O casal da vez é Kakashi e Anko, e tem mais Sasori e Sakura (não resistir, eu idolatro esse casal / Envy: É por que você é anormal / Eu: Vai tomar no..)

Obs 3: Sugestões para fic ou casais? Ou até mesmo para virar saco de pancada? Podem enviar!

Obs 4: Desculpa mesmo pelo atraso gente...

Obs 5: aaaaa reviews? – é linchada – ta parei vamos a fic!

**A Apresentadora entra parecendo muito feliz e diz:** Oláááááááááááááááá pessoal! Bem vindos a mais um de nosso programas! n.n

**Platéia: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE n.n

**Hidan na platéia:** Por Jashin-sama! Ela parece feliz hoje não Kakuso? O.õ Kakuso?

**Kakuso se deprimindo no cantinho:** T.T Claro que ela está feliz! Ela me deixou liso ontem!

**Hidan:** O.O

**Apresentadora:** Bem um de nossos convidados não chegou ainda ¬¬

**Platéia:** Kakashi... -.-

**Apresentadora com gota:** Bem mas vamos começar logo com o nosso segundo convidado... Sasori!

**Garotas da platéia gritando histéricas:** AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa LINDOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! GOSTOSOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sakura concentra todo seu chakra e olha para as garotas:** Ò.Ó

**Garotas ao ver a cara de Sakura:** O.O

**Sakura com voz assustadora:** Acabou? Ò.Ó

**Garotas tremendo: **S-sim... O.O

**Apresentadora e o resto da platéia ao presenciar a cena:** O.O'

**Sasori ao presenciar a cena:** n///n

**Apresentadora:** Sasori! Você ficou contente com isso? O.Õ

**Sasori:** Claro! Isso prova que eu sou realmente perfeito! – gota geral – e que a minha Sakura faria de tudo por mim! n////n

**Sakura:** n/////////n

**Platéia e apresentadora:** _Esses dois são estranhos, muito estranho mesmo O.O_

**Apresentadora:** Uau! Perai! O.O Sasori! Se você é uma marionete como você ficou corado? O.õ

**Platéia:** O.O

**Sasori: **O.O é mesmo! Boa pergunta não faço idéia...

**Apresentadora:** Bem... em todo caso... podemos começar? Enquanto o nosso outro convidado não chega... -.-

**Sasori:** Sem problemas, não estou a fim de ficar esperando tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer...

**Apresentadora:** ¬¬

**Sasori:** e além disso só vim por que a Sakura me convenceu se não nem tinha vindo aqui...

**Apresentadora:** ¬¬' - _vai se ferrar seu filho da puxx_ -

**Sasori: **já que é uma perda total de tempo e...

**Apresentadora:** TÁ PORRX JÁ ENTENDI!!!!!

**Sasori: **O.O

**Apresentadora:** VAMOS COMEÇAR LOGO COM ISSO! Ò.Ó

**Sasori meio assustado:** Está bem O.O – _o que deu nela hein? Não falei nada de mais..._

**Apresentadora:** Bem! Você se considera obcecado pela sua arte? E... O.O você transformaria a Sakura em marionete? O.Õ – _que raios de pergunta é essa?_

**Hinata:** Que raios de pergunta é essa? O.O

**Naruto:** O.O Sei lá... sinistro... e hauhauhuahuahuahauhua olha a cara do Sasori!

Hinata e Naruto: hauhauhauhauhauhauhauhau

**Sasori com cara de bocó:** Que raios de pergunta é essa?

**Apresentadora:** Também gostaria de saber... O.O

**Sasori:** Bem não sou obcecado pela minha arte...

**Platéia:** HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

**Sasori:** ¬¬ NÃO SOU OBCECADO PELA MINHA ARTE PORRX!!!! Ò.Ó

**Platéia:** O.O

**Hinata:** i.i Ele me assustou Naruto!

**Naruto encolhido:** A Mim também Hinata T.T

**Hinata:** Gota gigante – _meu herói... ¬¬_

**Apresentadora:** Continue por favor... O.O

**Sasori:** Bem e sim eu transformaria a Sakura em marionete se ela concordasse... u.u

**Sakura:** n////////n

**Apresentadora se dirigindo a Sakura:** Você gostou disso? O.O

**Sakura:** Claro que sim!

**Apresentadora:** ?????

**Sasori sorrindo:** Claro que sim! Assim poderia ficar eternamente bela como é! E ficaria para mim por toda a eternidade!

**Sakura:** S2

**Estúdio inteiro:** gota

**Apresentadora massageando as temporas:** _eu não precisava ouvir isso... esses dois me assustam... -.-_ - bem vamos cont...

As portas do estúdio se abrem e entra Kakashi lendo o seu livrinho...

**Kakashi:** Yo! Desculpe pelo atraso! Eu me distrai no Bar da Boa! – gota geral – posso me sentar? n.\

**Apresentadora:** ¬¬ - _pelo menos isso deve ser verdade o Hades e o Lee não estão aqui..._ – claro, pode se sentar!

Kakashi se senta e olha para Sasori

**Kakashi:** ¬¬ Você não era aquele Aka que seqüestrou o Gaara?

**Sasori:** ¬¬ Sou, algum problema?

**Kakashi:** ¬¬ E é você que está namorando a Sakura?

**Sasori:** ¬¬ Sim, e o que você tem a ver com isso?

**Sakura:** Kakashi-sensei! Pare com isso! ò.ó

**Kakashi:** ¬¬ E você vai fugir com ele de Konoha?

**Sakura:** E SE FOR, QUAL O PROBLEMA? Ò.Ó

**Kakashi:** Nenhum! n\ um pirralho a menos na minha vida! – se levanta e aperta a mão do Sasori – boa sorte você vai precisar! n\

**Sakura:** T.T – _por que ninguém gosta de mim?_

**Sasori:** ¬¬ acho que já sei quem vai ser minha marionete número 299...

**Kakashi:** O.O bem vamos começar? ... ¬¬

**Apresentadora que estava jogando adedonha com Kakuso:** GANHEI!!! $.$

**Kakuso: **Não!!!!!!! MEU DINHEIRO!!!!! T.T

**Sasori:** ¬¬ e acho que já sei quem vai ser a minha número 300...

**Apresentadora ao ouvir Sasori:** O.O errrr bem vamos começar:D Kakashi, por que você... – as portas do estúdio se abrem e entra Shun e Haku conversando animadamente.

**Haku sorrindo docilmente:** Desculpe o atraso! Acabamos perdendo a hora!

**Shun com a carinha do gatinho do Sherke:** Você nos perdoa?

**Apresentadora totalmente amolecida**: c-claro rapazes! n.n entrem fiquem a vontade!

Shun e Haku se sentam na platéia cuja metade está desmaiada ao ver os dois sorrindo

**Apresentadora:** Bem Kakashi por que vo... – as portas do estúdio se abrem novamente e entra Tenten amparando um Neji todo ferrado

**Estúdio:** O.O

**Tenten:** Tive que buscá-lo no hospital, acabei me atrasando... :D

**Apresentadora:** Tudo bem! – os dois vão para a platéia e sentam. Neji ao ver Hinata se agarra a Tenten apavorado.

**Tenten:** n////n – levanta o polegar para Hinata que retribui o gesto

**Apresentadora: **Bem Ka... Mas QUE PORRX! O.O– as portas se abrem e entra Gaara.

**Gaara:** Algum problema? ¬¬

**Apresentadora suando frio:** Não Gaara-sama, nenhum!

**Gaara:** Hunf! – se senta na platéia

**Apresentadora:** Bem... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – da uma voadora em que abria a porta e o faz voar na parede (créditos das voadoras a Brunotop Wealey)

**Convidados e Platéia:** O.O'

**Naruto:** Pobre Konohamaru... O.O'

**Apresentadora:** SEGURANÇA!!!!!!

**Deidara:** Ikki, você não disse que ela sempre grita comercial primeiro? õ\/

**Hyoga:** Mas ela grita! – se dirige a apresentadora que está com uma veia pulsando na testa – errou a fala?

**Ikki parecendo decepcionado:** Não tem briga aqui! Por que você nos chamou?

**Apresentadora respirando fundo para se acalmar:** Bem, não deixem mais ninguém entrar ok? É só isso!

**Deidara ao ver Sasori:** Danna! O que você faz aqui? o\/

**Sasori muito irritado com a demora:** O QUE VOCÊ ACHA? Ò.Ó

**Deidara:** i.\/ Não precisava ter falado comigo desse jeito! T.\/

**Apresentadora:** Sasori! Não fala assim com ele! – abraça Deidara – tudo bem, não precisa chorar ok? Olha o próximo que entrar por aquela porta você explode ta? n.n – gota geral

**Deidara:** n.\/ Obrigada! – abraça a apresentadora e sai com Ikki e Hyoga todos os dois com gota.

**Apresentadora ao ver o povo do estúdio:** Que foi? O.õ Bem vamos finalmente começar! Kakashi... ¬¬ - Kakashi que lia o livro levanta a cabeça ao perceber o olhar assassino

**Kakashi:** Sim :D

**Apresentadora:** Bem por que você fica lendo esse treco pra cima e pra baixo hein?

**Kakashi com olhar de psicopata e fica na posição do chidori:** NÃO É TRECO!!!!! É ICHA ICHA PARADISE!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

**Apresentadora sai correndo e Kakashi lança o chidori:** COMERCIAIS, COMERCIAIS, SOCORRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

T

sunade anda pela rua e Hanabi entorna achocolado em seu casaco branco.

**Tsunade zangada:** SUA FILHA DA PUXX OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!!!! Ò.Ó

**Hanabi:** Calma vó! Você não conhece o novo Vene X PÓ Poderoso versão 2 super Max? Agora em água fria!

**Tsunade mais zangada ainda:** Vó é o caralhX! – Hanabi pega o casaco e o põe na máquina de lavar

**Hanabi:** a senhora está estressada tia! Fica fria que isso tira qualquer mancha! – tira o casaco que agora está todo marrom

**Hanabi:** O.O errrr bem...

Tsunade socando o punho com o rosto meio sombreado

**Hanabi:** FUDEX

Tsunade mete a porrada em Hanabi

Fim dos comerciais!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O programa volta ao ar, e Kakashi está sendo medicado, pois foi atacado por 3 pessoas diferentes

**Deidara:** A ARTE É UM ESTOURO!!!! n\/

**Hyoga comenta com Ikki:** Esse cara é estranho... O.O

**Ikki: **Concordo... O.O

**Apresentadora:** Valeu rapazes! Vocês salvaram a minha vida!

**Ikki:** que nada, a gente só fez isso porque se você morrer ficamos sem salário u.u

**Apresentadora se deprime no cantinho:** ninguém me ama, ninguém se importa comigo, o mundo está acabando, salvem as baleias...

**Todos que observavam a cena de crise de EMO:** -.-'

**Kakashi todo recuperado e após ter flertado com a enfermeira:** Podemos continuar por favor? -.-'

Os seguranças ficam de guarda na porta e a apresentadora volta ao normal

**Apresentadora:** Bem vamos continuar... Ué? Cadê o Sasori? – Sasori e Sakura entram ambos meio descabelados e com as roupas amassadas

**Apresentadora e Platéia:** o////o

Kakashi torna a ler o livro. Sasori torna a se sentar e Sakura também.

**Naruto agarrado a Hinata:** BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ela era uma menina tão pura, tão inocente T.T

**Hinata o////o:** Calma, tudo bem, já passou, já passou...

**Apresentadora:** Deixa pra lá...

**Platéia:** AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T

**Apresentadora, Sakura e convidados:** Gota gigante

**Apresentadora:** Bem Kakashi – olha o resto da pergunta – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA você já HUAHUAHUAHA namorou sério HUAHUAHUAHUA com alguém? HUAHUAHUAHAUHAUA

**Platéia, apresentadora e Sasori:** HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

**Kakashi:** ¬¬ Bem sim, e é a minha atual namorada Kurenai!

**Asuma e Kurenai:** O.O

**Asuma:** COMO É QUE É????

**Apresentadora olha pro Asuma**: AAAAAAAAAAAA OUTRO DEFUNTO!!!!!

**Todos os que ressuscitaram:** ¬¬

**Kakashi:** O.O'

**Asuma:** KURENAI O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO??? Ó.Ò

**Kurenai:** Asuma querido... bem... O Kiba está me chamando com licença – some em uma nuvem de poeira.

**Estúdio:** O.O''''''''''''''''

**Asuma:** BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T.T

**Hades:** Calma amigo eu sei como é! – dá uns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do Asuma – eu sei do que você precisa! VAMOS PRO BAR DA BOA!

**Lee:** É ISSO AI!!!!

Hades e Lee seguram Asuma e saem do estúdio

**Todos ali presentes:** O.O"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Apresentadora:** O.O Que coisa! EI! Ò.Ó SEU GALINHA!

**Kakashi:** n\ Eu troquei o nome foi isso!

Todos ali capotam.

**Apresentadora:** Bem... Vamos lá! Sasori pergunta pra ti... – os três seguranças são arremessados pela porta e caem em cima da apresentadora.

**Estúdio:** O.O

**Kakashi tremendo:** O.O A-An-Na-Anko? O que você faz aqui querida?

Anko estala os dedos, Kakashi se esconde atrás do livrinho Sasori corre para a platéia que observa tudo ansiosa

**Kakashi:** Anko eu posso explicar... – leva uma voadora da Anko e voa na parede e deixa o livro cair no chão. Anko o pega e começa a rir:

**Anko:** Kukukukukukukuku – olhar sádico parecido com o do Orochimaru. Pega um isqueiro e o acende

**Kakashi de joelhos:** NÃO ANKO NÃO FAÇA ISSO!!!!!!! T.T

**Anko taca fogo no livro e continua a rir:** kukukukukuku

**Kakashi:** NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T

**Orochimaru:** Essa é minha aluna! – chorando de orgulho

A Apresentadora finalmente sai de baixo de seus seguranças desacordados e observa a cena bizarra

Apresentadora de queixo caído: O.O Nossa...

**Kakashi:** SUA BRUXA!!!!!!!

**Anko:** AÉ? Ò.Ó – da outra voadora, um murro, começa a pular em cima dele. – vamos embora seu galinhazinha de merda! Ò.Ó – amarra uma corda nele e sai puxando ele.

**Todos ali presentes:** O.O nossa!

**Apresentadora olha para os lados:** Bem já que nossos convidados se foram... Tchau Brasil, obrigada pela audiência e... A e... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EU QUERO A MINHA MÃE!!!!!!! – sai correndo do estúdio histérica.

**Platéia:** Gota

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demorou mais saiu! Resposta das reviews!

Brunotop Wealey: XD Valeu por dizer que a fic é um sucesso! Valeu mesmo! Mais alguma sugestão para a fic? Adorei escrever esse cap do Kakashi e da Anko!

Aldrey-chan: Yo! Finalmente atualizei! Bem o Neji voltou meio quebrado o.o... fico feliz goste da fic! Mas cap virão prometo!

Isa belle b.a.y.h: Puxa pode deixar que faço esse povo todo apanhar! XD Adoro fazer isso!

Lua-chan: Xd sim vai ter novos cap – pelo menos eu acho – o Sasuke vai apanhar mais, mas deixa ele se recuperar um pouquinho... O.O num sei como ele não morreu ainda...

lucia almeida martins: Também fiquei com pena do Sasuke – e isso é raro – puxa você realmente gosta né? Pode deixar não vou ficar mais quase 1 mês para atualizar!

Ana Haku-chan: Huahuahuahuahuahuahua É acho que a Sakura andou fazendo terapia XD Pode deixar ela cuida bem dele sim e se não cuidar deixo ela nas suas mãos!

Sakura: Você me odeia?

Eu: Não...

Sakura: Parece ¬¬

Eu: ¬¬

Bem no mais... Obrigada por lerem e... desculpa novamente – alguém: Ta já chega!

Eu: O.õ que coisa! Tchau até a próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes de mais nada, nem Naruto, nem Cavaleiros do Zodíaco me pertence e se pertencesse não faria tanto sucesso e todos eles seriam homens palitos XD**

OBS 1: Sem casais dessa vez! Ok?

Obs 2: É uma entrevista com o Gaara e Itachi!

Obs 3: Sugestões? Podem enviar?

Obs 4: Mandem reviws, reviews, reviwes, seja lá como se escreve isso...

Obs 5: Espero que gostem desse cap!

Obs 6: As falas em itálico são pensamentos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Apresentadora entra muito séria usando roupas negras**: Olá pessoal... Voltamos com mais um programa, sejam bem vindos... ¬¬

**Platéia:** O.O

**Naruto:** O que deu nela? O.O

**Hinata:** N-não s-sei... mas do jeito q-que ela s-saiu do último... não é d-de se a-adimirar que ela esteja a-assim... ó.ò

**Naruto:** Pobre alma... ó.ò

**Apresentadora:** E bem hoje entrevistaremos... O.O QUE PORRX É ESSA!!!!????? ISSO É PIADA NÉ? LOGO ESSES DOIS? Ò.Ó

**Platéia:** _u.u voltou ao normal..._

**Carinha da Produção:** Foi mal, mas fale com o seu assistente foi ele quem convidou esses ai... além disso esses dois vai dar IBOPE...

**Apresentadora:** ¬¬ está bem... – _porrx quem é esse assistente desgraçado?_ – bem que entre os nossos convidados! Gaara eeeeeeeeeeeeee Itachi!

**Garotas gritando histéricas:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¬ LINDOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi e Gaara entram ambos aparentando indiferença. Se sentam e olham tudo parecendo meio entediados

**Apresentadora:** _isso é conspiração logos os dois de uma vez ... To morta T.T_ – bem como vai rapazes? E por que aceitaram vir?

**Gaara:** ...

**Itachi:** ...

**Platéia:** Gota

**Apresentadora:** -.-'...

**Gaara:** Vou bem... e eu vim por quê quis...

**Apresentadora:** _Grande resposta..._

**Itachi:** Estou ótimo... E eu vim por quê lhe devo um favor...

**Platéia:** o:

**Apresentadora:** ?.? Que favor?

**Itachi aperta a mão da apresentadora emocionado:** Graças a você meu irmão-emo ta quase morto... Me poupou muito trabalho! n\./n

**Platéia e apresentadora:** Capota

**Gaara:** Hunf

**Apresentadora**: Puxa n.n' Bem foi mais os meus seguranças do que eu...

**Itachi:** Está me contrariando? ò\./ó

**Apresenatdora:** O.O n-não... – _quero minha mãe T.T_

**Itachi:** Acho Bom u\./u

**Platéia e apresentadora:** gota.

**Apresentadora:** Perai! o.o' Você acha seu irmão EMO?

**Itachi:** Claro! Eu não sou cego! u\./u

**Platéia e apresentadora:** HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA XD

**Gaara com um largo sorriso: **Conta outra essa foi boa!

**Itachi:** ¬\./¬

**Platéia e apresentadora ao ver Gaara sorrindo:** o:

**Gaara:** ¬¬ Que foi...

**Apresentadora:** O.O nada... – isso _foi assustador, cara ele até sorriu O.O_

**Itachi:** Nossa ele está sorrindo, só por que eu disse que não era cego... HEI! Ò.Ó EU NÃO SOU CEGO!!!!

**Apresentadora:** Ok... – _huahuahuahuahua não sou cego essa é boa XD_ – bem Gaara, como você se sentiu ao... morrer? O.O

**Gaara:** ¬¬ é seu assistente que escreve isso né?

**Apresentadora:** O.O é...

**Gaara:** Hunf! Bem, eu nunca me senti tão só e amargurado... me lembrei de toda a minha vida cruel e da solidão na qual fui condenado... foi um tédio...

**Platéia:** T.T

**Itachi:** Você é EMO?

**Gaara:** ¬¬ não...

**Itachi:** Então por que esse lápis de olho? ¬\./¬ usa e ainda diz que não é EMO?

**Apresentadora:** Ele não é EMO Itachi... Isso são olheiras... u.u

**Itachi:** Olheiras? Sei... :)

**Gaara:** Eu não durmo a 15 anos... o que você queria? ¬¬

**Itachi:** O\./O uau... então voc...

**Apresentadora:** Oe? Com licença? Sou eu quem faz as perguntas aqui! ¬¬

**Gaara e Itachi:** ¬¬

**Apresentadora:** ¬¬

**Gaara e Itachi:** ¬¬

**Apresentadora:** ¬¬

**Platéia:** x.x

**Gaara, apresentadora e Itachi:** -.-'

**Apresentadora:** Bem vamos continuar... Itachi... Por que você deixou o Sasuke vivo?

**Itachi:** É que eu precisava de um vingador sabe... assim eu ficaria mais popular u\./u – gota geral - Só não esperava que ele fosse virar um EMO ¬¬...

**Apresentadora:** -.-' bem e o que você faria se descobrisse que a mais um Uchiha vivo?

**Itachi:** Ò\./Ó COMO É QUE É?

**Apresentadora:** o.o é só responder cara...

**Itachi:** ò\./ó bem... eu certamente... – as portas do estúdio são abertas com um chute e entra Lee, Hades e Gai

**Lee com fogo nos olhos:** YO GAARA! ESTOU AQUI PARA DESAFIÁ-LO! QUERO REVANCHE!!!!

**Platéia, Itachi e apresentadora:** O.O'

**Gaara:** Hunf! Quer mesmo? Então ta! – se levanta e fica em posição de combate

**Lee:** IERRRRRR!!! – começa a se aquecer – dessa vez a vitória é minha!!!

**Gaara:**...

**Apresentadora:** PERAE!!!! VOCÊS NÃO PODEM LUTAR AQUI!!! AS PESSOAS PODEM SE FERIR!!!! NÃO É MESMO PESSOAL?

**Platéia:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE VAI LEE!!!! VAI GAARA!!!!! VAI LEE!!!!!! VAI GAARA!!!!!!!

**Apresentadora:** O.O'

**Gai:** Você vai vencer Lee! O Fogo da juventude está com você!

**Hades:** É Verdade! E por garantia toma ai – dá uma latinha de cerveja – boa sorte!

**Apresentadora:** NÃO VAI TER LUTA AQUI CARAMBA!!!!! Ò.Ó

Lee se prepara para atacar e Gaara já começa a levantar a areia.

**Apresentadora:** NÃO VAI TER BRIGA!!!! SEGURANÇA!!!!

**Ikki, Hyoga e Deidara na platéia:** VAI LEE!!!! VAI GAARA!!!! VAI LEE!!!! VAI GAARA!!!!

**Apresentadora:** Ò.Ó'''''' cadê o Itachi?

**Itachi na platéia junto com os Akas:** VAI LEE!!!! VAI GAARA!!!! VAI LEE!!!! VAI GAARA!!!!

**Apresentadora:** -.-''' COMERCIAIS!!!!! – Lee salta na direção de Gaara que ataca com a areia. – MERDA!!!! – salta na direção dos dois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Obs: Falas em itálico do narrador**

_Você está revoltado com seu autor?_

Meninas do Anime: Pode crer!

_Está de saco cheio de sempre ser deixado de lado?_

Kankuro: Não precisava lembrar T.T – vai pro cantinho EMO

_Está revoltado por ter sido desenhado de modo extremamente estranho?_

Pessoal estranho: Vamos matar o autor e assim teremos nossa vingança!

_Não agüenta mais ser deixado de lado pelas garotas de sua vila e nunca ganhar ninguém nas fics de ficha?_

Pessoal que é deixado de lado: Ninguém me ama... T.T

_Então venha participar do nosso novo programa! "Fui desenhado feio e ninguém me quer!" Estréia mês que vem não percam!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De volta ao programa...

Lee e Gaara estão sendo puxados pelas orelhas.

**Apresentadora:** COMO É QUE SE DIZ? Ò.Ó

**Lee e Gaara:** desculpa... O.O

**Platéia:** O.O

**Apresentadora: **EU NÃO OUVI!!!!! Ò.Ó

**Lee e Gaara:** DESCULPA!!!! T.T

**Apresentadora larga a orelha dos dois:** Muito bem! Agora sem mais interrupções vamos continuar essa joça! ò.ó

Lee vai para a platéia meio assustado e Itachi e Gaara voltam aos seus lugares

**Itachi:** Nossa! Como você fez aquilo? o\./o

**Apresentadora:** Eu sei lá... – gota geral - bem vamos continuar... Gaara já pensou em tirar essa tatuagem da testa?

Gaara ainda meio assustado: Bem... não... eu gosto dela...

**Platéia:**...

**Apresentadora:**...

**Itachi:**...

**Apresentadora:** hãããã Ok! – _que resposta hein -.-_ - bem Itachi você realmente... – as portas do estúdio tornam a se abrir e entra Sasuke furioso

**Sasuke:** Itachi! Eu vou matar você! CHIDORI!!!! – parte pra cima de Itachi que desvia com facilidade e colaca o pé na frente do irmão que tropeça e acaba acertando o Gaara

**Platéia:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE n.n

**Gaara se levanta furioso e intacto:** VAI TOMAR NO CX SEU EMO DE MERDA!!!! Ò.Ó

**Platéia:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE n.n

**Sasuke:** Não enche guaxinim! Itachi seu maldito vou vingar nosso clã! – parte pra cima do Itachi que levanta o punho e o acerta no nariz. – sei philho pa zae! Meu zariz!

**Itachi:** Irmãozinho tolo, me odeie e... Ué cadê a apresentadora?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso no bar da boa

**Apresentadora:** Porra eu desisto! To de saco cheio daquele EMO invadindo o meu programa e tudo mais T.T

**Hades:** Calma ai! Toma isso vai te animar – entrega uma latinha pra ela que toma um gole – Cara isso é ótimo! Trás a boa pra galera aqui!

**Deidara, Hyoga, Ikki e Hades:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE n.n

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No programa...

**O assistente sai e diz:** Bem pessoal Obrigada pela audiência e... – percebe que ninguém da a mínima, estão todos vendo Sasuke sendo esmurrado por Itachi e Gaara – deixa pra lá... Fiz a minha parte... – sai cantando - Pirulito que bate-bate! Pirulito que já bateu! Quem gosta de mim...

FiM!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olá pessoal! O que acharam do cap? Odiaram? Amaram? Mandem Reviwes, reviews, seja lá como se escreve isso ¬¬

Agradecimentos:

Brunotop Wealey: Huahuahuahua que nada as voadoras são ótimas! XD Pode deixar vou usar as sua sugestões! Obrigada por favoritar a fic!

Shiroi-san: Num vou mentir também fiquei com inveja da Sakura u.u. XD o Sasori é todo seu! Num se deprima, que bom que gostou do cap! Ta ai ó sua entrevista com o Itachi espero que tenha gostado!

lucia almeida Martins: Que pena que não gostou! Espero que goste desse!

Isa belle b.a.y.h: Huahuhauhauhua XD! Que bom que gosta da fic e vou espancá-los sim, pode deixar! Poxa valeu pelo review, reviwen...

Katamy Hanara: XD Que bom que você gostou dessa fic! Puxa valeu mesmo! Espero que continue acompanhando!

Ana Haku-chan: É a Kurenai foi triste mesmo... e você tem razão o sorriso do Haku é lindo ninguém resiste! n.n Que bom que gostou da Anko!

lepitas: Puxa, valeu pelo reviwen, reviewn, seja lá como se escreve isso, e pelos elogios!


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de mais nada nem Naruto, nem cavaleiros do zodíaco me pertence e se pertencesse não faria tanto sucesso e todos eles seriam homens palitos.**

Obs 1: Bem não tenho uma boa noticia mas é o seguinte: esse é o penúltimo cap da fic! Eu ia fazer só cinco, mas decidi por 7! Não fiquem zangados, mas a fic ficou maior do que eu pretendia!

Obs 2: Por favor respondam a seguinte enquête, estou em dúvida sobre o ultimo capitulo, quem vocês preferem ver uma entrevista?

Com a Hinata

Com o Orochimaru

Com o Jiraya

Com a Ino

Com a Temari

Com o Kankuro

Ou com o Shika?

Obs 3: As falas em itálico são pensamentos

Obs 4: Mandem Reviews!

Sem mais delonga... vamos a fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A apresentadora entra com a cabeça enfaixada e a cara toda inchada, tomando uma xícara de café: **Olá pessoal! Bem vindos a mais um de nossos programas!

**Platéia:** O.O''

**Apresentadora:** o.o que foi? Nunca viram alguém de ressaca não? ¬¬

**Platéia:** ¬¬

**Lee:** Depois eu é que sou o pinguço... ¬¬ só espero que o Hades-sama não tenha nada a ver com isso -.-

**Gaara:** Hunf! É mesmo...

**Apresentadora:** ¬¬ Bem vamos continuar... e nosso convidado de hoje ééééééééééééé Deidara?! O.o

**Deidara:** A Arte é um Estouro un!

**Apresentadora:** :O

**Platéia:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Apresentadora:** Quem te convidou hein? o.o

**Deidara:** õ.\/ você un!

**Apresentadora:** Eu? Quando? O.Õ

**Deidara:** Roda o VT un! – mostra no telão uma filmagem do bar da boa

No bar da boa...

**Apresentadora completamente bêbada:** Huahuahhahua Sério que você comprou o Bar Hades?

**Hades:** Hai! Nunca faturei tanto! Se eu soubesse disso teria feito isso antes!

**Deidara:** Putz num quer um sócio não un? – esse estava sóbrio

**Apresentadora:** Ei Deidara! Não quer participar do próximo programa não?

**Deidara:** Sério? – olhinhos brilhando – claro que vou!

**Apresentadora:** x.x – cai em cima do Deidara (ele estava do lado dela)

**Deidara:** O.\/' E agora? – cutuca de leve

**Hades:** leva ela pra casa oras! – sorrindo maliciosamente

**Deidara:** O////\/ Como?! Eu nem sei onde ela mora un!

**Hades:** Baarrr vamos no seu pássaro eu conheço o caminho!

**Deidara:** Conhece? õ.\/

**Hades:** Hai! Quando queria matar ela eu a segui até lá! Vamos

**Deidara:** gota – pega a apresentadora no colo e sai.

Fim do VT

**Apresentadora:** :O

**Platéia:** UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM :D

**Deidara:** n///\/ Viu só? O.\/ hei hei – sacudindo a mão na frente da apresentadora

**Apresentadora:** x.x – cai dura

**Platéia e Deidara:** O.O

**Sakura vai até o palco e começa a reanimá-la:** Hei hei acorda... acorda... acorda... ei acorda... ACORDA PORRX!!!! Ò.Ó

**Apresentadora:** AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa já acordei! – se levanta em um salto. Se senta tremula. – que foi que filmou isso? o/////o

**Platéia:** HUMMMMMMMMM AE SE DEU BEM:D

**Carinha da produção:** Foi o teu assistente... e foi ele quem convidou o segundo convidado e anda logo que já perdemos um maior tempão...

**Apresentadora:** i.i Ta! Que entre nosso segundo convidado... Karin! – Karin entra sorrindo

**Garotas de Konoha:** HUUUUUUUU SAI DAÍ SUA VACA!!!!

**Karin:** ¬¬

**Apresentadora com um saco na cabeça: **O Pode parar! Sem insultos aqui! Mesmo por que esse é o nosso penúltimo programa!

**Naruto na platéia:** Como assim? O Programa vai acabar? i.i

**Apresentadora:** n.n Infelizmente sim! Meu psiquiatra mandou eu me afastar do trabalho depois de ter ido a histeria...

**Platéia:** T.T

**Ino:** Puxa... Nem pude ser entrevistada...

**Shikamaru:** Que problemático... Cara o programa é legal...

**Apresentadora:** Uou bem vamos começar essa joça logo... Ok pergunta pra tu Deidara! Você escova huahuahuahuah os dentes das suas huahuahuahuahua mãos? XD

**Platéia:** HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUHAUAUHUHA XD

**Karin:** Que raios huahuahuahuahua de pergunta é essa? Huahuahua XD

**Apresentadora:** Meu assistente... huahuahuahuahua _EU VOU MATAR AQUELE DESGRAÇADO!!!_

**Deidara:** o////\/ Pra que quer saber un?

**Apresentadora:** Apenas responda... n.n

**Deidara:** Hai! Bem... escovo sim... u////\/

**Apresentadora e platéia:** O.O' hahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuauhauauhahauauhauh

**Karin o analisando bem:** Sério? Que pasta você usa?

**Deidara olhando torto pra Karin:** Bem... uso Colgate total 12! u.\/

**Karin, apresentadora e platéia: **huahuahuahuahuahuahuauhauhahuauhahuahau

**Apresentadora:** XD certo isso foi ótimo... bem Karin pergunta pra você! Você tem duas personalidades?

**Karin muito séria:** Claro que não. – mudando – ei Deidara... quer sair comigo qualquer dia desses?

**Deidara:** O////\/

**Platéia:** -.-'

**Apresentadora:** -.- _cada maluco que aparece por aqui brincadeira..._

**Karin:** E então – sorrindo sedutora – o que você acha?

**Deidara:** Acho que vou explodir você ¬.\/

**Karin séria:** não precisava me olhar assim sabia? não fiz nada de mais...

**Platéia:** gota

**Apresentadora e Deidara:** O.O'

**Apresentadora:** Certo... O.O - _mais que coisa_ - bem vamos lá! Deidara, o por que você odeia tanto o Tobi?

**Deidara:** Eu não odeio o Tobi! u.\/ Mas ele é um pé no saco se você soubesse como é ter um pirralho irritante te chamando toda hora, você com certeza teria ganas de explodi-lo un! u.\/

**Apresentadora:** Eu sei como é... -.-

**Deidara:** Sabe un?

**Apresentadora:** Hai! Faço formação de professores acredite antes um Tobi do que 40 deles te irritando...

**Platéia:** O.O'

**Deidara:** Meus pêsames – apertando a mão da apresentadora

**Karin:** Não diga isso crianças são tão agradáveis...

**Apresentadora:** Não as da escola onde estagiei, faltavam andar pelo teto u.u

**Platéia, Deidara e Karin:** O.O'''''''''

**Karin:** Nossa...

**Apresentadora:** Bem vamos lá! Karin, por que você fica se oferecendo pra qualquer um?

**Garotas na platéia:** Ainda disse que não era pra ofender ¬¬

**Karin:** Eu não me ofereço pra qualquer um! Só pro Sasuke, pro Naruto, pro Shikamaru, pro Orochimaru, pro...

**Apresentadora:** CHEGA!!!! Você não tem respeito por si mesma não garota?ò.ó

**Karin:**...

**Apresentadora:**...

**Karin:**...

**Apresentadora:**... – de repente ouve-se uma explosão

**Deidara:** A Arte é um Estouro un! n.\/

**Apresentadora:** PORRX DEIDARA! TÁ MALUCO CARALHX? O QUE VOCÊ EXPLODIU? Ò.Ó

**Deidara:** aquelas torres ali em frente un!

A**presentadora olha e vê a embaixada americana destruída**: xiiiiiiiiii isso vai da merda – passando a mão nos cabelos frustrada – caramba vamos continuar! Deidara... quem te ressuscitou? O.õ

**Deidara:** Foi o Kabuto un! Ele está cobrando 100 reais por ressuscitado!

**Kakuso:** Como? Preciso falar com esse cara agora mesmo! Talvez precise de um sócio... :) – sai andando do estúdio

**Hidan:** -.- Caramba... esse cara é triste mesmo...

**Pessoal que assistiu a cena:** -.-'''

**Apresentadora:** O.O uou bem... só vamos torcer pro Hades não descobrir... ele não vai ficar nada feliz... bem Karin, como você se sente sendo que a sua única utilidade é localizar as pessoas? Isso se compara a Sakura antes de ser treinada pela Tsunade...

**Sakura:** ò.ó Como é que é? – estalando os dedos

**Apresentadora:** O.O''' Errrr foi mal... a culpa não é sua é do autor eu sei...

Sakura nem saiu do lugar, mas continuou olhando para ela com um olhar assassino.

**Karin:** ò.ó ousa me comparar a testuda?

**Sakura: **Quem é a testuda sua vadia?! – com veias saltando na testa

**Platéia:** OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Apresentadora e Deidara saem de fininho.

**Karin:** hahahahaha a única vadia aqui é você! Ficava toda oferecida pro Sasuke agora que arrumou outro brinquedinho fica ai se achando né? Ò.Ó

**Platéia:** UOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Sakura fora de si:** Não fale assim do Danna sua vadia!!!!!!! – salta pra cima de Karin e destrói todo o chão próximo dali. Parte pra cima de Karin e começam a rolar no chão se esmurrando.

**Platéia:** Ueeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!! Noooooosssaaaaaaa!!!!

**Deidara:** Não vai chamar os seguranças não un?

**Apresentadora:** Não... eles estão de folga hoje... o único segurança aqui é você...

**Deidara:** Quer que eu interfira un? – Karin sai voando e se choca com a parede

**Platéia:** UAU!!!!!!!!

**Deidara e apresentadora:** O.O

**Apresentadora: **Boa sorte – da uns tapinhas nas costas dele – vou pegar um café... ta servido?

**Deidara:** O.\/ hai...

**Apresentadora:** O Produção! Roda os comerciais! – sai para buscar o café

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aparece Kabuto e ele começa a falar

**Kabuto ajeitando os óculos:** Gostaria de rever entes queridos? Ressuscitar amigos? Rever aqueles caloteiros que morreram e não pagaram? Ligue para a companhia Kabuto's ressurreição! Ressuscitamos qualquer um! Preços a partir de 100 reais!

Hades entra muito puto e diz

**Hades:** Então é tu que anda esvaziando o meu reino né? – saca a espada com um olhar maligno

**Kabuto suando frio:** O.O quem e-eu n-não...

**Hades:** Seu mortal insolente! – aponta a espada pra Kabuto – vou fazer você pagar seu miserável! – parte pra cima de Kabuto que corre

**Kabuto:** Aaaaaaaaaaa Socorro!!!! T.T Liguem: 0000-9999 e marquem uma consulta – se desvia de um golpe – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – sai correndo pra fora do estúdio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Apresentadora:** Mas que coisa... – olha a destruição do estúdio e entraga o café a Deidara– podia ter posto menos argila Deidara -.-

**Deidara tomando o café:** O que eu podia fazer un? Ainda bem que o Danna chegou... Se não a ruivinha tava morta... -.\/

Sasori amparando Sakura que curava de má voltade Karin

**Sakura PoV's**

Merda eu estava quase matando ela, faltava tão pouco... maldito travesti! Merda, merda, merda! Deixaria ela morrer... Droga pena que o Danna não deixou! Nossa ele está bonito hoje... A agora a vaca acordou... pena que tive que restaurar o rosto dela... tava bem mais bonito huahuahuahuahua...

**Sakura Pov's off**

**Sakura:** Pronto acabei! – olha em volta e vê a destruição – Nossa... O.O

**Apresentadora tomando o café:** Depois eu mando a conta...

**Sakura:** i.i

**Deidara:** huahuahua se ferrou un!

**Apresentadora**: Tu também vai pagar Deidara... to devendo até as saias já... – gota geral – bem vamos continuar! Todo mundo para seus lugares! – todos voltam para seus devidos lugares

**Deidara:** T.\/ meu dinheiro...

**Apresentadora:** Bem Deidara... você... bem não se ofenda!

**Deidara:** _Lá vem bomba..._ – começa a preparar um explosivo

**Apresentadora:** errrr bem... - _não acredito que vou perguntar isso ele vai me mandar pros ares T.T - _você é homem, mulher ou travesti?

**Platéia:** huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuhauhauhauhuhuahuahua

**Deidara:** Ò///\/ COMO É QUE É?

**Apresentadora:** i.i foi mal! Só to lendo as perguntas cara...

**Deidara:** É CLARO QUE EU SOU HOMEM! Ò.\/ PORRX JÁ TO CHEIO DISSO! VOU PROVAR DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS! – começa a abrir as calças

**Garota da platéia começam a babar:** Sim!!!!!! – olhos brilhando – Simmmm!!!! Mostra, mostra, mostra!!!!!

Naruto: Até tu Hinata? T.T

**Hinata:** O/////O errrr foi mal... me empolguei n/////n

**Naruto:** T.T

**Apresentadora:** O/////O Nãããããõoooooo!!!!!! – salta em cima dele e o impede.

**Garotas decepcionadas:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T

**Apresentadora:** O////O essa foi por pouco! – leva um pedala da Karin

**Karin:** Por que você não deixou? Ò.ó

**Apresentadora:** ¬¬ - da um murro na Karin que cai sentada na cadeira

**Karin segurando o rosto:** QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA PORRX?! TÁ MALUCA?!

**Apresentadora:** EU É QUE PERGUNTO PORRX! VAI TOMAR NO... – ouvesse novamente uma explosão

**Deidara:** A arte é um estouro un!

**Apresentadora se segurando para não bater no Deidara:** TA MALUCO! O QUE VOCÊ EXPLODIU DESSA VEZ?

**Deidara:** Ele un! – aponta para Sasuke todo chamuscado

**Apresentadora:** Sério? Te pago um lanche qualquer dia desse... u.u

**Suigetsu cutuca Sasuke de leve:** Ta vivo ainda...

**Karin:** Sasuke-kun! – corre para ampará-lo – sai daqui garoto tubarão!

**Suigetsu:** Vadia...

**Karin:** O que?! – deixa Sasuke cair no chão

**Suigetsu:** Vadia! – agarra Karin e a beija

**Platéia:** O.O

**Deidara:** :O

**Apresentadora:** O.O'' Ta por essa eu não esperava...

**Karin:**...

**Suigetsu:** Vamos conversar... – puxa ela pra fora do estúdio

**Platéia, Deidara e Apresentadora: **:O

**Apresentadora: **Uou... Bem... Vamos continuar...

As janelas são quebradas e por ela entram homens de preto com as camisas escrito C.I.A e fortemente armados, lançando bombas de fumaça:

**Homem 1:** Ok people Todo mundo pro chão ok? – todo mundo deita no chão

**Homem 2:** Capitan, capitan é esse man aqui! – aponta pra Deidara

**Homem 3:** Ok! Levem-no!

**Deidara:** PERAI PORRA QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ?!

**Homem 4: **Atentado terrorista a embaixada americana né seu homem bomba?

**Deidara:** NANI?! Ò.\/

**Apresentadora:** Perai ele não fez nada! Ele é o meu segurança e...

**Homem 1:** aaaannnn cúmplice an? Capitan, she is cúmplice an!

**Capitão:** Ok! Levem os dois

**Deidara sendo algemado:** Me soltem... VOU EXPLODIR TODOS VOCÊS SEUS MISERAVEIS!!!!!!! Ò.\/

**Apresentadora sendo arrastada:** PERAI O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ? NÃOOOOOO!!!! T.T

**Homem 2:** Ok... já acabamos aqui... Ok vamos!

**Platéia:** O.O''''''

**Carinha da produção:** Errrrr bem obrigada pela audiência e não percam o nosso ultimo programa! n.n''

Fim!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Io pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo!

Agradecimentos

Brunotop Wealey: huahuahuahua é sem dúvida um final feliz XD Enche nada sugestões são mais do que bem vindas! Espero que tenha curtido esse cap!

fuue-chan: Que bom que você gostou! Sério também adoro o Gaara! Sem dúvidas ele venceria o Lee -.- well até mais!

Ana Haku-chan: huahuahua que bom que gostou das orelhas! Achei que mereciam :P Valeu pelo coment!

Shiroi-san: Hai Itachi-san rules! Tá ai ó uma entrevista com Deidara! Bem espero que o Dei-kun tenha gostado kukukuku

lucia almeida Martins: Hai até a apresentadora! Bem que ela merecia, pobre alma... Que bom que gostou do cap!

Já ne pessoal e obrigada pelos comentários!


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes de mais nada, nem Naruto, nem Cavaleiros do Zodíaco me pertence e se pertencesse a Sakura não ficaria correndo atrás do Sasuke, Deidara e Sasori estariam vivos e Naruto se declararia para a Hinata!**

Ultimo cap pessoal! Antes de tudo me desculpem se o cap estiver ruin sim? Foi perrengue escrever esse cap! Além da falta de inspiração, a tristeza de ter que voltar a acordar as 4:40 da manha, eu não sei escrever finais! Bem Obrigada por tudo!

Antes que eu esqueça Orochimaru e Jiraya ganharam na votação! Hinata quase que ganha, mas desempatou no final!

Sem mais delongas vamos a fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na produção...

O assistente estava nas sombras e falava com o outro que estava com o rosto escondido

**Assistente 1:** Merda! Onde ela se meteu? O programa vai começar! Ò.ó– passa a mão nos cabelos frustrado

**Assistente 2:** Puxa eu não sei! Ela é uma boa garota nunca se atrasa! i.x

Na platéia...

**Shikamaru:** Que problemático! – olha a platéia lotada – onde está essa mulher?

**Naruto:** Sei lá! Poxa logo no ultimo programa ela se atrasa! ò.ó

**Ino:** Pega leve com a garota se esqueceu que ela foi presa? Soube que soltaram ela ontem, por isso vai ter o ultimo programa, vê se dá um desconto pra ela... E cadê a Hinata? O.Õ

**Naruto: **hã? A Sim! ela me disse que precisava resolver algumas coisas antes...

Ouve-se um barulho de explosão e uma parte da parede é derrubada no meio da fumaça sai Deidara e a apresentadora

**Platéia:** O.O

**Apresentadora: **cof cof porrx Deidara manera ai nos explosivos caramba! Ò.ó

**Deidara:** Não enche! u.\/ Deveria me agradecer se não fosse por mim você ainda estaria esperando seu ônibus un! Só chegaria amanha un! u.\/

**Apresentadora:** ¬¬ não enche... aff estudante sofre... Perai Deidara! Quando foi que eles te soltaram? O.õ

**Deidara:** hããããã

Flashback do Deidara

**Deidara:** VOCÊS SOLTARAM ELA POR QUE? E EU VOU FICAR AQUI? Ò.\/

**Soldado 1:** Vai sim! Terrorista!

**Deidara:** Aé? Veremos! Me passa um pouco de argila?

**Soldado 2:** Estúpido... – da a argila pro Deidara

**Deidara:** Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua vão todos para o inferno!!!! Ò.\/ - Explode a prisão deixa um clone seu, e sai voando em seu pássaro.

Flashback do Deidara: Fim

**Deidara:** Hãããã... Viram que eu não tinha nada a ver com o Bin Laden e me soltaram...

**Apresentadora:** aaaaa bom...

**Platéia** que tinha visto um vídeo amador da fuga, no telão atrás da apresentadora: gota

**Deidara sai do palco de fininho e a apresentadora senta em uma das cadeiras e diz:** Bem vamos dar inicio ao nosso ultimo programa! Hoje vamos entrevistar... O.O Jiraya e Orochimaru! – _ferrou! x.x_

Jiraya e Orochimaru entram e se encaram

**Jiraya:** ¬¬

**Orochimaru:** ¬¬

Apresentadora: Bem vamos começar! – _isso não vai prestar! x.x_ – bem podemos começar?

**Jiraya com um largo sorriso:** Claro! Fique a vontade!

**Apresentadora:** - _pelo menos ele não me xingou_ – bem a primeira pergunta vai para ti Orochimaru! Você e a Tsunade tiveram algum caso? O.Õ

**Orochimaru:** O////O

**Tsunade:** NANI???? – olha para a apresentadora com um olhar assassino – O QUE???? QUE TIPO DE PERUNTA É ESSA?????

**Apresentadora tremendo:** O.O – _hoje aqueles filhos da putx dos meus assistentes não escapam!_

**Jiraya:** Bem eles tiveram sim:D E foi neles que me inspirei para escrever o 1º Icha Icha Paradise:D

**Platéia** após desmaiar e algumas pessoas sofrerem ataques cardíacos e vomitar: O.O nossa...

**Tsunade:** JIRAYA!!!!! O///////O

**Apresentadora:** O.O errrrr é verdade isso? O.O

**Tsunade para Orochimaru:** Se você falar você vai estar morto!!! Ò.Ó

**Orochimaru:** kukukuku bem tivemos sim... mas foi algo rápido sabe, como é né:)

**Apresentadora:** na verdade não, mas... -.-

**Jiraya:** huahuahuahuahuahuahua rápido uma ova! – leva uma voadora na cara

**Tsunade sacudindo Jiraya:** SE VOCÊ FALAR EU QUEBRO TODOS OS SEUS OSSOS ENTENDEU!!!! Ò.Ó

**Platéia:** :O

**Sakura:** Ó meu Deus! Logo minha sensei! T.T

**Orochimaru:** kukukukukuku

**Apresentadora** saindo do estado de choque: Ok... podemos continuar? O.O

Tsunade larga Jiraya e se senta bufando

**Apresentadora:** Você está bem Jiraya?

**Jiraya:** Claro! Isso não se compara nada com a aquela vez que as ninjas da vila da nuvem oculta me pegaram! Me inspirei nelas pra escrever Icha Icha Paradise edição especial, nº 7! n.n

**Apresentadora:** O.Õ haaaa certo! – _esse cara deve apanhar mais que o Seiya_ – bem ok! Você... é verdade que seu sensei foi com você espiar as casas de banho da vila? O.O

**Jiraya:** Sim é verdade! E bem foi hilário! Ninca vi um nariz sangrar tanto:) huahuahuahu quando nos viram, eu escapei mas ele ficou! Pobre homem tsc tsc... até hoje me pergunto como foi que ele consegui andar!

**Apresentadora:** -.- certo – _nota metal, tampar as janelas do baixeiro_, _para saúde física e mental i.i_ – bem vamos lá! Orochimaru, por que essa obsessão em ficar jovem e viver para sempre hein? Isso é loucura!

**Orochimaru:** Por que sempre sou eu a ser criticado? Ora essa Sasori também se transformou em marionete pra ficar bonito e viver para sempre! Por que você não perguntou isso a ele? ò.ó

**Apresentadora:** i.i Desculpe! Bem você tem razão! Ninguém critica o Sasori! Isso é preconceito! Ò.ó

**Sasori:** Você realmente não está bem hoje não é? ¬¬

**Apresentadora se vira assustada:** errrr n-não... O.O – _fudeu! De onde ele saiu? _– desculpe:D

**Orochimaru:** MAS O QUE ELA DISSE É VERDADE! EU TO DE SACO CHEIO! TIVE QUE FICAR ATURANDO ESSA CRIATURA DURANTE A MINHA ESTADIA NA AKATISUKI E DEPOIS TIVE QUE ATURAR UM EMO DE MERDA NO FINAL! E AINDA SOU CHAMADO DE PEDOFILO, DE VIADO, DE MANCUBEIRO, DE DOENTE !!!!!!!!! PORRX TÔ DE SACO CHEIO!!!! Ò.Ó

**Platéia:** O.O'''

**Sakura:** Nossa... até ele chamou o Sasuke de emo... que coisa!

**Orochimaru:** Ora filinha – Sakura olha assustada para ele – é só um modo de falar ¬¬ - Sakura suspira aliviada – eu posso ser tudo, mas até um defunto admite que Sasuke é um EMO! Está mais do que na cara!

**Apresentadora:** Ei sem ofensas aqui! Ò.ó

**Jiraya que desenhava algo:** Ora essa! Quem foi que arremessou o emo digo o Uchiha pela janela?! Tu mesmo!

**Apresentadora:** Sim, eu disse sem ofensas, não falei nada sobre tentar matá-lo – _esse supera o Seiya_ – u.u

**Estúdio:** gota

**Apresentadora:** haaaaa bem vamos lá! Jiraya, é verdade que você está escrevendo uma nova série chamada... O/////////O VAI TOMAR NO CX QUE RAIOS DE NOME É ESSE????!!!!!!!

**Jiraya:** o.õ o que tem o nome?

**Apresentadora:** O//////O depois disso fiquei com trauma...

**Orochimaru** lia um livro e começo a rir estridentemente (nem sei se essa palavra existe... -.-): Cara! Ela sabe disso?

**Jiraya:** Ei! – toma o livro da mão do Orochimaru – bem não... o rapaz pediu para guardar segredo, disse que a garota morreria se soubesse huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua

**Apresentadora:** Nani? Perai... O////O não me diga que...

**Jiraya:** É! Olha só - bota o livro na cara da apresentadora

**Apresentadora:** O//////O

**Kakashi** **toma o livro das mãos de Jiraya e olha:** O.\ Nossa... – vira o livro de lado – como... isso é humanamente possível? O.\

**Jiraya toma o livro das mão de Kakashi:** Sim é... mas só ele consegue isso... u.u

**Kakashi:** O.\ nossa...

**Orochimaru:** De onde você saiu? O.õ

**Kakashi:** Un? Aaaa é que eu vim pegar aquela encomenda Jiraya! - se ajoelha – me diz que ta pronto, me diz que está pronto! – olho pidão

**Jiraya**: Sim está aqui... – as portas do estúdio se abrem e entra Sasuke

**Sasuke:** Sakura!!!! i.i Como você pode? O que fizeram com você Sakura??????????!!!!!!!!!!

**Suigtsu que entrava logo atrás dá um pedala no Sasuke:** Volte ao normal mane! Vira homem de vez! ¬¬ - _da pra acreditar que eu trabalho pra esse cara? Onde eu tava com a cabeça quando eu aceitei?_

**Sasuke:** tem razão! Eu sou homem, não vou nunca mais agir assim... buaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sakuraaaaaaaaa...

**Sakura:** -.-' Cara se acalma e me diz o que aconteceu?

**Jiraya, Orochimaru e Kakashi:** O.O fudeu...

**Sakura olha para eles:** O-o- o que?... o.õ

**Sasori:** Não é nada...

Orochimaru atira o livro pra ela e ela olha

**Sakura:** O//////////O S-S- Saso- Sasori... x.x – desmaia

**Platéia:** O.O''

**Sasuke:** Hunf! Sakura me decepcionou... ainda dizia que me amava fala sério...

**Orochimaru:** Hei pessoal! Acho que ela morreu! – aponta para a apresentadora que está no mesmo lugar – hei você está bem? Nem gritou para matar o Sasuke nem nada! – sacode a mão na frente dela.

**Apresentadora:**...

**Estúdio:** O.O'

**Apresentadora se levanta e diz:** Comerciais sim... – pega um telefone e disca – mãe... marca com o meu psiquiatra uma consulta sim? E antes que eu me esqueça... SEGURANÇA!!!!!!!! METE O CACETE EM TODO MUNDO!!!!!!!! PODE MATAR GERAL!!!!! Ò.Ó – sai do estúdio que é quase destruído imediatamente por Ikki, Hyoga e Deidara

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakuso aparece e começa anunciar:

**Kakuso:** Você aposentado e pensionista do INSS, carregado de dividas? Gostaria de um empréstimo para sair do vermelho? Fale com a companhia Kakuso's, sem consulta ao SPC e SERASA! Com suaves juros de 246 porcento a mais em cada mês! Saia do vermelho venha para o Kakuso's!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O Programa volta ar e a apresentadora está tomando uma garrafa de dois litros de suco de maracujá. Jiraya está desmaiado, Orochimaru está semi-vivo, Sasuke virou um pedaço de carvão tostado, Sakura foi levada a um hospital por parada cardíaca, Sasori foi com ela, Kakashi está apanhando da Anko por ter sumido e deixado ela plantada na fila do cinema, Suigetsu está dando uns amaços na Karin e o resto da platéia está um pouco suja, mas ilesa.

**Apresentadora:** Nossa... você capricharam dessa vez hein meninos? O.O Puxa...

**Ikki:** Claro que sim! Essa é a nossa ultima apresentação!

**Hyoga:** Claro! Não poderíamos deixar essa passar! – ouve-se um barulho de explosão

**Deidara:** A Arte é um Estouro un!

**Apresentadora:** n.n hai... – abraça os três – vou sentir saudades! T.T BEM AGORA QUE ACABOU A PUTARIA VAMOS CONTINUAR ESSA JOÇA!!!!!

**Estúdio:** O.O'''''''

Orochimaru volta a vida, Kakashi já saiu sendo arrastado pela Anko, Jiraya se senta com dificuldade e Sasuke fica jogado em um canto qualquer.

**Apresentadora:** Bem vamos lá! Orochimaru! Como você se sentiu ao morrer de um jeito tão idiota? Fiquei arrasada com sua morte, foi tão... estupida!

**Orochimaru:** Eu concordo... Realmente foi estúpido! Como queria poder matar o autor... kukukuku ia torturá-lo assim como fui torturado!

**Apresentadora:** Nani? Você foi torturado?

**Orochimaru:** hai! Você sabe o que ter que ficar 2 anos e meio ouvindo músicas de bandas EMOS e assistindo DVD do Rebelde? Eu quase morri com aquilo! Foi por isso que eu estava tão fraquinho quando o Emo tentou me matar! Tinha acabo de ver Rebelde Live in Rio, versão do SBT... Foi um pesadelo... T.T

**Platéia:** T.T

**Apresentadora:** T.T Eu entendo sua dor...

**Hinata:** Pobre Orochimaru...

**Naruto:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Hinata! De Onde você saiu! O.O

**Hinata:** n///n e-estava f-fazendo um favor para a a-apresentadora...

**Apresentadora:** Hinata! Você conseguiu? o.o

**Hinata séria:** Sim. Aqui está. – entrega uma pasta para a apresentadora que abre na mesma ora - Acho que você conhece o sujeito não?

**Estúdio:** :O

**Neji:** Cara... o que houve com a minha prima... O.O

**Tenten:** Sei lá... O.O

**Hinata:** E esse... bem você também conhece não é?

**Apresentadora:** hai... Só um minutinho pessoal! – sai do estúdio

**Jiraya:** O... o que aconteceu? O.õ Sabe você podia servir de inspiração para mim sabe Hinata... – leva um resegan na cara

**Naruto:** FICA LONGE DELA!!!! Ò.Ó

Hinata: n///n

**Tsunade mete a porrada em Jiraya:** Seu perva! MORRA SEU HENTAI MISERAVEL!!!!!!

**Jiraya:** Bem que você gosta desse hentai em Tsunade:)

**Tsunade:**... Sim... mas... VOCÊ NÃO VAI ESCAPAR – continua metendo a porrada em Jiraya

**Assistente 1:** Onde será que ela foi? – sai das sombras revelando ser Mascara da Morte.

**Assistente 2:** Eu não sei senpai... Ela sumiu!

**Apresentadora:** SEUS FILHOS DA PUTX!!!! SÃO VOCÊS DOIS NÉ!!!!!! PODE BAIXAR PORRADA AGORA DEIDARA!!!! Ò.Ó

**Assistentes:** AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Saem voando por causa da explosão e vão em direção ao palco e acertam Orochimaru com tudo

**Platéia:** Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Mascara:** Ferrou...

**Deidara:** Tobi? o.õ

**Tobi:** Hã? A Oi Deidara-senpai! Tobi só estava...

**Naruto:** Não me diga que esses dois são os seus assistentes?

**Apresentadora:** hai, são eles sim – estala os dedos

**Neji:** Foram eles que nos perseguiram para descobrir nossos podres é? – ativando o Byakugan

**Apresentadora:** Sim são eles.

**Tobi e Mascara da Morte:** Fudex... – são atacados por todos os que foram entrevistados

**Apresentadora tirando os fones do ouvido:** Bem muito obrigado por assistirem ao nosso ultimo programa! Até um dia pessoal, e muito obrigada pela audiência! AGORA VOCÊS DOIS VÂO MORRER!!!!!! – salta em direção ao montinho que linchava os dois.

FiM!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo Pessoal! Esse foi o ultimo cap da fic! Desculpe se estiver ruin, desculpe mesmo! Mas eu tenho um sério problema! Não consigo escrever um final decente! T.T

Muito obrigado pelos comentários, por favoritarem, por lerem e não comentarem, mas favoritarem assim mesmo! n.n Obrigada a todos vocês! Muito obrigada mesmo! Agradeço do fundo do meu coração!

Respostas dos Comentários:

Brunotop Weasley: huahuahuahuahuahua que bom que gostou do cap! Ser preso, ninguém merece... sim isso é final perfeito! Obrigada pelos comentários!

Deca-chan n.n: Nyaaaa também gosto desses dois! Só que a Hinata não ganhou, mas o Orochimaru sim! Obrigada pelos comentários!

Isa belle b.a.y.h: Nyaaaa Muito Obrigada pela empada! Estava mesmo boa! Não é Deidara?

Deidara: Hai! Estava ótima un! Obrigado pela visita!

Xd Obrigada por todos os comentários!

Ana Haku-chan: T.T também me deprimi! Obrigada por tudo! Acabou como você queria (pelo menos tenho esperanças que sim -.-), valeu mesmo! Muito obrigada pelos comentários!

lucia almeida Martins: É fazer o que né? E por culpa de quem? – da uma moca no Deidara – Olha muito obrigada pelos comentários! Obrigada mesmo! n.n

Yoru-chaan 8D: Nyaaa Gomen! Não entrevistei o Hidan! E infelizmente (ou felizmente sei lá o.õ) a fic acabou! Obrigada pelos comentários!

lepitas: Concordo com ti Deidara é um estouro – agarra Deidara – Bem eles não ganharam na votação, gomem! Bem obrigada por acompanhar a fic!

Bem pessoal é só isso! Mais uma vez obrigada a todos e até algum dia!

Já ne!


End file.
